


Nobody Knows Your Body Like Me

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt finally makes it to Langston, to see the girl he knows better than anyone. (Request: Colt x MC, Plain White Ts song ‘Your Body.’)





	Nobody Knows Your Body Like Me

The door opened right before he was about to knock.

His hand was raised, hanging awkwardly in the air, and she was leaving the room so fast that he had to pull his fist down before she walked straight into it. They looked at each other, eyes wide, until the shock had faded enough for her to speak.

“Holy shit.” Ellie dropped her backpack, taking a step backwards. “Holy-”

“Hello, Ellie.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” She looked him up and down, as if she thought he would vanish, as if she thought he was a figment of her imagination.

Colt would have sworn she was a figment of his but he had ridden his bike across the goddamn country to get here; he had planned a week of driving but, in his haste to see her, it had taken five days. And she looked exactly like he remembered in his every memory and every waking dream. “How are you?”

“Are you _kidding _me right now?” She picked the bag off the floor, glaring at him the entire time. “All this time I wanted you, I waited for you, I cried for you, and you show up now? Two weeks before finals? Without a phone call?”

“I couldn’t get away until now.” 

“No. Nope. No. I can’t do this right now.” She shook her head and shut her door, straightening to stare him straight in the face. “I’m going to meet my boyfriend.”

He watched, carefully, taking in every move of her delicate features. One blink. Two. And then a glance down. He smirked. “That was a lie.”

“What?” Her jaw dropped at him. “No, it wasn’t. We’re going to study for finals.” Two blinks. A glance down. Another lie.

“Hah. Sure. I know when you’re lying, Ellie. You have a tell.” 

“What? I do not.”

“You don’t have a boyfriend to go meet.”

“I do!” Two blinks and a glance at her feet. _Lie_.

“Lie. I know when you’re lying.” He jerked his head down the hall. "Are you going to class?”

She looked unsteady, unsure, and she brushed a strand of hair from her face. Colt lost himself, staring at the slope of those gentle fingers, remembering the last time he touched those fingers.

_“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone like you again.” She was cradled in his arms, tight against him, and he could just feel her heartbeat against his chest. He wanted to say more but couldn’t, couldn’t even fathom the words, so when she tangled her hands in his shirt to pull him towards her, he tried to pour everything he could into their kiss, his every hope for the future, hope for them._

_Her voice was unsteady, a small tease when they separated. “That’ll tide you over until next time. If there is a next time.”  
_

_“There will be.” He was certain, more than he had been about anything in life.  
_

_“What makes you so sure?”_

_He smiled. “I’ve got a good feeling about it.” There would be a next time because he would make damn sure of it._

_“Don’t forget me, Colt.”  
_

_“I’ll forget my own name before that happens.”  
_

_And when clasped her fingers to pull her in for one last lingering kiss, thumb tracing over the delicate knuckles and smooth skin that he had grown to learn better than anything, better than any engine in any job at the garage, better than the intricacies of any and every harebrained scheme he conjured, he promised himself that he would make sure that this was not the last time he kissed Ellie Wheeler._

“What?” Colt shook his head, trying to forget the memory of the tears in her eyes, the shake of his hands. “What did you say?”

“How did you know I have class?” She pulled the strap of her backpack higher on her shoulder.

“Lucky guess.”

She shook her head, brushing past him. “And you’re here to walk me to class like some kind of escort?”

“Something like that.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed her down the hall.

“So what are you doing here?”

“I can’t visit you?”

She looked at him sideways, her eyes cutting to him just like his cut to her, almost every step, seeing what was new and what remained the same. The scar on her hairline had faded, the souvenir of the night Shaw went down barely visible beneath her hair. The highlights in her hair were new too, blond streaks curving down to her shoulders in wavy path that Colt ached to trace with his hands.

But more remained the same. The plush lips, curving up at the corners in a tempting smirk. Her eyes, hazel flecks twinkling amid deep brown. The freckle beneath her ear, right behind the hinge of her jaw where the skin was so sensitive, right where his mouth could pull the most delicious moans from her throat before trailing down to lave equal attention on the three similar marks further down, a forming a perfect triangle across her breast. He loved all of her freckles, every single one, but the three hidden just under her tank top were a personal favorite.

_“I think it’s a right triangle. I should measure it.”  
_

_“What?” Ellie’s eyes were hazy as she tried to focus on him. “What are you talking about?”  
_

_“Your freckles. Right here.” He traced a finger, so gently, over the familiar angles. “The one where the hypotenuse goes right over your-”  
_

_“Oooh…” She moaned as his finger skated over the line, teasing the sensitive bud underneath. Her head fell back against the bed with a gentle thud, her mouth pulling in breaths as fast as it could.  
_

_He smirked and bent his head so his tongue could trace the same shape, spending extra time on the longest side._

_“Why are you-” Her voice caught in her throat and she had to cough before she could try again. “Why are you so focused on right triangles?  
_

_“Oh, Ellie. I am very focused on all the shapes right now. Let’s talk about this curve.” His hand edged lower, tracing the curve of her waist, following along her hips as they flared out, then tracing the jut of her hipbone. “I like this one.” His lips followed, tracing over her stomach, the tiny scar from when she got her appendix removed, five more freckles in a constellation near her bellybutton. “And this one.” His mouth was at her hips, lips skating over soft skin as her thighs tensed beneath him. “But this shape right here might be my favorite.”   
_

_And as his tongue found its target, they didn’t talk about shapes (or anything else) for a long, long time._

Her voice brought him back to the present. “So why are you really here?”

“I wanted to see you.” He pushed open the door to step out into the sunshine, blinding in the warmth of spring.

“Really.” She rolled her eyes. “And you didn’t want to see me at all over the last year?”

“I always want to see you.” He took a deep breath through his nose, fragrant flowers on the walkway pulling his thoughts from freckles and shapes and a hazy past that haunted his every day.

She rolled her eyes, leading him away from her dorm. “Right. You didn’t even call.”

“It wasn’t safe.” 

“Not for a phone call?”

“Ellie, you know I would have called if I could.” Until he hunted down the rest of The Brotherhood, it hadn’t been safe for him to breathe, forget about contacting the girl who left him behind to chase a new life across the country. “But I came as soon as I could. It’s safe now. And I want you there with me.”

Her eyebrows climbed her face. “What? Where? You want me to come back to LA?”

“Aren’t you coming back for the summer?”

“I am but…” She looked away. “Just for the summer.”

“I’m fixing up the garage. Come stay with me.”

She stopped at the steps of some pretentious brick building but Colt wasn’t paying attention to the surroundings, only her face. “What?”

“Come back with me. Stay in the garage.”

“My dad will.-

“Yeah, he’ll kill you. I know.” He stepped closer. “But you also know that he can’t control your life.”

She shook her head, hair flying around her face as she anxiously pulled on the ends. “I can’t believe you. You show up after a year, a year of no contact. And to ask me to move in with you? How can you _do_ that?” She stood up straighter, anger flashing on her face. “I hate you.” One blink. Another. A glance down.

Colt smirked at the familiar tell. She didn’t hate him at all. “Ellie, I love you.”

Her eyes widened. The vulnerability on her face told him that they were both thinking about the last time he had said those words to her.

_Colt awoke with a start, strange hand clamped around his mouth a shocking reentry into consciousness, eyes straining against the darkness. He was ready to strike back, muscles tensing as he tried to figure out how someone snuck into his room unnoticed, but something made him pause. Maybe it was the shape of the fingers digging into his cheeks or the softness of the skin pressed to his lips. Maybe it was the subtle smell of vanilla soap floating though the air or the tiniest of giggles escaping through his assailant’s clenched lips. Whatever it was, it made him smile, lips curving against her palm. _

_He reached up, caressing the hand in front of his mouth, and higher, over the soft skin of her arm, up her shoulder, and then down her side until he reached her thigh, edging his fingers under her shorts. Then, he grabbed the other thigh and pulled, chuckling at her yelp as she landed on top of him._

_“How’d you know it was me?” It was pitch black in his room but, this close, he could see the whites of her eyes and the gleam of her smile.  
_

_“Nobody knows your body like me.”  
_

_“Really.” He couldn’t precisely see it, but he was certain her eyebrow was raised in disbelief.  
_

_He propelled his body over with his foot, turning them both so he could lean over her, lips against her ear. “It sounds like you need me to prove it to you.”  
_

_“Uhgh…” She leaned her head back to bare her neck to him and he took full advantage, kissing down to the curve where her should began.  
_

_“I know just where you like me to touch,” he whispered, warm against her skin, “and how hard.” Once his mouth had finished forming the words, he bit, a gentle push of his teeth followed by tongue and suction and her hand struggling to grab hold of the short hair at the back of his head. “I know where you don’t like me to touch.” He slid his hand down her arm, conspicuously avoiding the inside of her elbow.  
_

_“It tickles…”  
_

_“I know, sweetheart.” He slotted their hips together so he could push against her; even through clothing, he could feel where she was warmest and she could obviously feel his hardness against her, if the guttural moan was any indication._

_“I know how you like my hands to move.” He moved down further, palms skimming her breasts, her stomach, the hem of her shorts, fingers ducking teasingly under the fabric before he pulled them off. “I know where to be so fucking gentle, Ellie.” He skated his fingers over her inner thighs, so softly that he could barely feel her though his calluses; a touch harder would make her frown and move away but, when his fingers were feather-light and slow, she let out a tantalizing curse that made his cock jerk. “I know where to be rough.” He grasped her hips in strong hands, fingers slotting against her bones like they were made to be there. “And I know where you like my mouth.”_

_And with that, he dropped his head so his lips could duck through her folds as she keened above him, voice going higher and more desperate as his tongue moved against her clit. When her back started arching off the bed, he pulled back. “And I know where you like my fingers.” She was so wet when he slid two fingers inside her, an easy glide as his fingertips moved through her slick to find the spot that could make her cry, make legit tears flow down her cheeks when he took his time._

_He couldn’t take his time now, too keyed up, too desperate, with his name on her lips and her back off the sheets, straining to get closer. He crooked his fingers just so, over and over again and, when he swirled his tongue just right, her thighs flew up to bracket his head, trembling and shaking as he pulled her orgasm from her body._

_When her shaking had stopped, when the cries had trailed off, empty pleas to a God he wasn’t sure existed, he ripped his pants off and threw his shirt over his head. And finally, when she nodded, pupils blown wide and flush spreading across her chest, he lined up against her and pushed in, a smooth glide given how wet she was. _

_He knew all parts of her body, every single inch, but it was a mystery how exactly she was able to drive him absolutely insane. Was it how their bodies fit together every time she welcomed him inside her heat? Was it the way she clenched around him, pulling pleasure from every cell of his body? Whatever it was, it crushed him, made him weak, how his body responded to hers every single time._

_He reached down to pull her shirt off; when she had shuffled around enough to get it over her head, he pushed her hands up onto the pillow, pinning her in place as he trailed his teeth up her sensitive inner arms, pushing his cock ever deeper._

_“Colt, oh my God.” He pivoted his hips, again and again and again, finding the spot that his fingers knew so well as she squirmed underneath him. _ _And when his thumb found her clit, the sob that was pulled from her throat pulled him over the edge too._

_He was so sated, so soft, bracing himself over her so that he wouldn’t squish her, that the ‘I love you’ came from his mouth before he even thought of it, his love for her no longer something that he had consciously consider. It was something that just was. Just as Colt knew her lips and her hips and her mind, Colt knew he loved Ellie Wheeler._

He had to repeat it, watching her look at him in disbelief in front of the stately university building where he knew she didn’t belong. “Ellie, I love you.”

Finally, he could see the dimple form. A true smile, at last, and he could feel his heart soar in his chest. He pulled her close and, when she didn’t back away, he ducked his head to meet her lips with his own, trying to prove it to her, passion and need and adoration combined in an intoxicating tangle that he felt in his toes.

She pulled back to look up at him, eyes soft. “You always know when I’m lying?”

“Yeah.” He traced a finger down the shell of her ear, yet another part of her body he had missed. He had missed all of her.

“Ok then.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t love you. And I don’t want to come back with you.” She was still so close, his palm curved around her jaw, so close he could watch the her eyelashes flutter down, once, twice, and the glance down.

He pulled her closer, whispering ‘_Lie’ _against her lips before capturing them again.


End file.
